Xenomorph's Treat
by The Chimeran Hybrid
Summary: A new scientist's curiosity gets the best of him and he gets in over his head with a Xenomorph. Mhuman/Fxenomorph


Read at your own risk if your not 18.

4th story I've written now, obviously features the infamous Xenomorph. Probably one of the harder ones to do as there's a bunch of Xenomorph stories.

I do not own the Alien movies sadly. If I did I would be typing this up on Word, WHERE THERE IS AN AUTO CORRECT! Instead im stuck with WordPad, still not bad though.

I expect this one to get the most views out of all of them combined, Demogorgon's treat has nearly 1700 right now.

Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven't.

* * *

I stared at the xenomorph in wonder, I had given up a lot to be here and I didn't regret it.

"Amazing creature isn't it?" I turned over to the man next to me and nodded. "Enjoy the feeling while it lasts, once you see these things in action you won't ever look at them the same way again."

I stared at him for a few seconds before looking at the xenomorph again. It was shackled to a specially designed cage just for this creature, it wasn't meant for comfort to say the least. The only part of its body it could really move was its head and part of its tail, everything else was shackled into place.

"Hey focus, you can admire the creature when your shift starts." Content that my focus was now on him he started explaining my job to me.

"Your job is gonna be pretty simple at first then advance into more complex stuff, we've found out that new people don't really handle being thrown into the deep end right away." He walked over to a console then continued. "This thing is fed 3 times a day, your going to be feeding it during the night."

"Sure doesn't look like its being fed 3 times a day." The man chuckled then responded. "Don't let it fool you, a lot of people have died because they thought that. This thing is almost all muscle, its tail is able to lift 200 pound men off the ground with ease, it could lift you and me off the ground with no effort at all."

After giving me a second to take that in he pointed at a red button on the console that had a plastic cover. "This button releases the xenomorph, the cover is so people don't accidently bump it."

He moved to the next console and pointed at another button. "This one blows a jet of... very cold air at the xenomorph, use it if it is doing something it shouldn't."

he moved to the last console in the row. "This button here is basically a panic button, press it and armed troops will be storming this room in seconds, I shouldn't have to explain to you when you should press it." I felt an ounce of dread as the meaning of that dawned on me.

He then pointed to the only door into the cell. "There's 2 doors there, you open the door, walk into it then close the door, open the other door and you're in the cell." With that he began walking towards the exit.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"We like to ease the new people into the job, don't worry it will get more exciting over time. Now I'm going to get some sleep, if you have any questions ask during the day, I will not be happy if I get a call in the middle of the night asking when the xenomorph should be fed." He then walked out the door and was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I looked over at the creature and noticed it was staring right at me, I figured I might as well see if it wants to eat right now. I got some meat and went through the doors, the xenomorph tracking me the entire time. I examined it closely, it was really hard to believe this thing was fed 3 times a day with how thin it looked, I could see its ribs clearly.

I stood in front of the creature and hesistantly held out the meat in front of its face, waiting for it to eat. It simply stared at it then at me, its lips idly twitching. After holding it there for a few seconds I reasoned that it didn't want to eat right now and I set the meat down. I slowly moved towards the xenomorph, waiting for any signs of hostility as I steadily got closer to it, it only stared at me.

I got about a foot away from it then stopped, I didn't want to risk getting any closer to its face. I slowly reached out my hand towards its head, waiting for it to try and attack me. It didn't and soon I was rubbing my hand along the smooth front of its head and the odd ridges lining both sides of its head. Its head was smooth and cold to the touch, an odd feeling but not unexpected.

It didn't show any sign of discomfort or irritation, it simply stared at me. I moved my hand towards its arm, once again it simply stared. I put my hand on its arm and to my surprise, nearly its entire arm was muscle. This creature really didn't look like it was very strong. Its arm was more rough and sharp then its head, I wanted to look at its hands but wasn't willing to risk losing my hand in the process.

Its arm felt exactly the same temperature as its head was, I idly wondered why. I quickly got bored of examining its arms and began to move towards its side, it leaned its head down so it could stare at me. I put my hands on its ribs and waited for it to do anything, once again it just stared at me. I rubbed my fingers across its ribs and noticed how it slightly trembled when I did. I moved my fingers across its ribs again and it trembled, slightly more noticable now.

Its ribs must be ticklish, I then noticed that it was now staring right at me. I decided to move to the spines on its back. I immediately noticed that they were somewhat flexible, not as sensitive as its ribs were though. I idly wondered what purpose they served as I moved the spines around slightly.

I then moved my hand towards its stomach and waited to see if it would do anything, it was paying more attention to me than my hand now. I felt along its stomach and was surprised again when I felt hard muscle. It was slightly softer than its arms and head were, though the difference was small.

After tracing its stomach I decided to move onto its tail. I poked at the spines lining its tail, noticing how they were easily flexible. It made me think back to what the man had said earlier. I pressed down on its tail and was once again met with hard muscle, the man wasn't lying when he said this creature was all muscle.

I then noticed a faint smell in the air, an intoxicating scent that soon had a bulge forming in my pants. It was then the xenomorph decided to make a sound, a low and long hiss. I looked at it and to my surprise and horror I saw that it wasn't looking at my face or my hands, but my groin. I quickly exited the cell and plopped down into the chair in the control room.

The creature was staring at me and I could tell it was becoming restless, I decided to release it in the hopes that it would deal with its needs itself. Or, her now since I'm pretty sure its a she. I wondered why it was acting like this, then I thought back to everything I had just done. Ya... probably not surprising she's acting like this now, had I been thinking clearly I would've noticed what all that touching would've done, but I was to curious to notice. And now this creature was paying for the consequences as it paced around the cell, restless.

...Wait where is it?

I looked around but couldn't find it. My thoughts were interupted when I heard the sound of a door opening, I turned over at the door to the cell and seen the xenomorph standing in it, staring right at me. I had forgotten to lock the door.

I looked over at the panic button, but the creature made a threatening hiss that discouraged me from pressing it. I backed myself into a corner as she advanced on me, her pheromones beginning to effect me again. She pinned me against the wall, wrapping her tail around one of my legs, while her hands explored me now. Seems like it was her turn to examine an interesting lifeform now.

She slipped one of her hands under my shirt and wandered over my chest and stomach, lightly scratching me. Her other hand was messing with my pants, trying to get the belt undone. After a few seconds of fumbling with it she finally pulled her other hand away and managed to get the belt off. She quickly pulled my pants and underwear down, revealing my member.

I watched nervously as saliva was practically pouring from her mouth now. She looked up at me for a second then put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me to the ground, leaning me against the wall. She slowly lowered her head towards my member and I couldn't help but get nervous as I seen the razor sharp teeth. She took my member into her hand and held it right in front of her head as she opened her mouth, the inner jaw shooting out of her mouth and engulfing my member instantly.

The combined sensations made me buck and gasp. It was so warm compared to the outside of her body, and her fleshy walls were compressing tightly around my member, trying to suck me deeper. She put her hands on my waist to prevent me from bucking and began to pump her jaw up and down on my member, trying to suck the orgasm out of me. The sensations quickly proved to much for me.

I came into her waiting maw. She pressed her jaw down as far as she possibly could and proceeded to suck all the strength from me, making me tremble and buck. I gasped as she pulled her jaw away from my member, returning it to the cold air. She then pulled me away from the wall and placed herself above my head, her juices leaking from her lips as she pressed herself down onto my face.

Left with little choice I started licking in and around her lips, earning several light hisses for my efforts. I gasped as I felt her tail wrapping around my member, steadily pumping it. I stuck my tongue inside her and she instantly stopped everything she was doing and crooned. She began pumping my member harder, eventually bringing it back to life.

She got off of me and moved back to my member and used her tail to position it correctly before slowly lowering herself down. I bucked when my tip entered her, sending a bit more of my member inside her, making her tremble. She looked down at me and took me in the rest of the way. I panted as her hot insides gripped me with even more force than her tongue had. Before I could even get used to it she began to ride me mercilessly. shoving herself down onto me with a bit more force than I liked.

I ran my hands along her ribs and felt her walls tremble around my member as she hissed. She seemed to tell that I was getting close and began to slow down to a crawl. I groaned and looked up at her, receiving a blank look in return. She began to ride me harder again after a few seconds. She began to hiss and screech as she started to lose her rythm and shove herself down onto me as fast as she could. It quickly had me coming deep inside her, she hissed and her insides clenched down on me, making me groan.

I panted as her hands clenched down on my shoulders, leaving red marks. After several seconds her insides finally settled down and she slid off of me, sitting down next to me. I panted heavily as I stared at the mess on the ground.

"I'm probably gonna get fired tomorrow."


End file.
